The present invention relates to a device adaptable as a training aid for various racquet sports or the like, and more particularly to an improved tennis racquet construction designed to continuously reinforce proper service and stroking techniques.
In order to master the fundamental techniques necessary to successfully play the game of tennis it is important that the novice player fully understand and develop the proper technique for serving a ball to an opposing player or court. Basically, such technique requires that, at the instant the ball is in position for service to the opposing court, the serving player smoothly rotate the racquet, using the wrist as a fulcrum, whereby to trace a smooth and continuous arc with the ball rebounding surface or net face of the racquet. Unfortunately, this technique is all too often overlooked by novice players who attempt to anticipate the serve by stroking or pushing the racquet through the ball, rather than rotating the wrist whereby to meet the ball. As a result, the net face of the racquet may become slightly misaligned at the moment of impact with the ball, thereby rebounding the ball off the net face in an uncontrolled manner.
In teaching proper serving techniques, instructors of the game generally employ racquets of conventional design which characteristically exhibit substantial rigidity along the entire length thereof. A novice player using such conventional racquets soon learns that a successful serve can be obtained by compensating for an improper serving stroke, such as by pushing the net face through the ball. At both the player's conscious and subconscious levels, therefore, proper stroking is not emphasized and the player may be caused to develop habits which will later detract from the character and quality of his play at tennis.
In view of the foregoing, it will be appreciated that the need exists to provide a training device which, owing to its unique construction, permits accurate service of a ball only under circumstances where the player properly exercises and executes the fundamental serving techniques, i.e., the smooth arcing of the net face. In this manner proper stroking will be continuously reinforced and the player better able to quickly master the fundamentals of the game.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved racquet construction which will permit accurate service of a ball only upon the exercise of proper stroking techniques.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a racquet operable predominantly under the influence of centrifugal force to orient the net face portion thereof into a position which permits a player to control the trajectory of a ball.
And yet another object is to provide a device of simplified construction and adaptable as a training aid for various sports, comprising a minimum number of parts which facilitate maintenance and service at reduced costs.
The foregoing and other objects of the invention will be readily appreciated by reference to the following description of the invention taken together with the accompanying drawings.